Green Eyed Monster
by iwantasoda
Summary: Draco confronts Harry about the time he spends with Ron.


**Title: **Green Eyed Monster

**Author: **Chrissy (iwantasoda)

**Feedback: **My drug of choice

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry

**Word Count: **636

**Rating: **PG

**Genre: **Fluff

**Summary: **Draco confronts Harry about the time he spends with Ron.

**Notes: **Written for 25fluffyfics #17: Jealousy

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **m/m relationship

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling pwns all

It was a nothing out of the ordinary day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when Draco Malfoy decided that he had had enough. He was sick and tired of watching his boyfriend spend most of his time with that damned Ron Weasley and he just wasn't going to take it anymore. Draco stalked across the quiet library, stopping behind Harry and placing his hands ton the brunettes shoulders. "Can we talk?" he asked, lowering his lips to Harry's ear, squeezing his shoulders gently.

A smile crossed Harry's face a he looked up at the blonde. "Room of Requirement in ten minutes?" he asked as Ron sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be late," Draco ordered, walking away without even a look over his shoulder; he knew Harry, and everyone else in the library, was watching his exit.

"You gonna go?" Ron asked, looking up from the book and the page he had read at least six times.

"Of course he's going," Hermione said, joining in the conversation as she snapped her charms book closed. "Wouldn't you come if I asked?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and giving Ron a through once over.

"Of-of course I would," Ron stammered, giving Hermione a large smile.

Harry laughed as he gathered his books together and slipping them into his bag. "I'll see you two lovebirds later," he said as she stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Don't you forget that we have a charms test tomorrow," Hermione called after him, earning a stern glare from Madame Pince.

When Harry arrived at the Room of Requirement, Draco was sprawled across a green couch, flipping through a thick potions book.

"You're on time, I'm shocked," Draco drawled as he shut the book and turned his attention to the newcomer.

"You told me to be here and I'm here," Harry said, tossing his bag onto the floor as Draco stood up. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, kissing him hungrily as Draco relaxed into his touch.

"Come on Harry, I didn't bring you here to make out, although it is nice," Draco admitted, kissing Harry and almost forgetting why he had brought the other boy to the Room of Requirement in the first place.

"So, why did you bring me here? You seemed so serious in the library," Harry said, pulling Draco down onto the sofa.

Draco sighed. "Look, I'm tired of you spending so much fucking time with Weasley. God Harry, you spend more time with him than with me," Draco ranted, watching has Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're actually jealous of Ron?" Harry asked with a laugh, this was something that he never thought he'd hear from Draco.

"It's not funny," Draco protested, his face falling at Harry's reaction.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just never expected you to be insecure. Yes, I spend a lot of time with Ron, but no more than you spend with Pansy, should I be jealous of her?" Harry teased. He knew he shouldn't torture Draco with this, but he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

Draco scoffed and walked across the room. "I should have never brought it up."

Harry smiled at Draco. "I love you, not Ron. That should be the only explanation you need.

Draco paused at Harry's words, staring at him, mouth slightly agape. "You-you love me? Do you realize that this is the first time you've told me that?"

Harry shrugged as Draco walked over to him, squeezing Harry's hands tightly. They kissed softly, and then more passionately as Draco sat down on Harry's lap.

"Sorry about…" Draco broke off with an embarrassed shrug.

Harry ran his hands through Draco's soft blonde hair, kissing his jaw. "Don't worry about it, besides, you're cute when you're jealous."


End file.
